cochranea_and_princess_davidddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Minnie Mouse Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Daisy Duck and Gets Grounded
In the Gibson house, Aladdin, Tiana, Daisy Duck, Darwin, Gumball, Bambi, Brer Rabbit, Naveen, and Belle were eating some pizza and drinking some Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. As Minnie Mouse was walking into the dining room, Tiana said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you are gonna have to pour your own drinks." "Belle, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" Darwin asked. "What time do we have to go to bed?" Gumball asked. "Early." Naveen said. "We are leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you all are drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." Tiana said. As Bambi was about to feed his pizza slice to Brer Rabbit, Tiana stopped him. "Hey, doncha!" Bambi obeyed her. Aladdin had some sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Tiana had some clams casino pizza. Daisy had some cheese pizza. Darwin had some mushroom pizza. Gumball had some pepperoni pizza. Bambi had some sausage and olive pizza. Brer Rabbit had some barbecue chicken pizza. Naveen had some pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza. And Belle had some shrimp pizza. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." Aladdin said. "For pizza?" Tiana asked. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." Aladdin said, as Minnie looked for any pizza for herself. "Naveen, you have got the money, don't you?" Belle asked her husband. "Come on." "Traveler's check." Naveen said. "Forget it, Naveen." Tiana said. "We have cash." "Did anybody order me some plain cheese?" Minnie asked. "Oh yeah, we did." Daisy said. "If you want any, somebody is gonna have to barf it all up. Because it's gone!" Minnie glared at her older sister disapprovingly. Gumball was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Gumball!" Belle said. "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Gumball stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Minnie was expecting Daisy to barf up her cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Daisy pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Minnie ran into her sister's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Daisy was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Aladdin, Tiana, Darwin, Bambi, Brer Rabbit, Naveen, and Belle saw the whole thing. "Wow!" Gumball said, as he got up from his seat and watched Daisy and Minnie fight. Naveen was pouring himself some Pepsi when he saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" Naveen cried, as he stopped what he was doing and dropped his bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Belle knocked her chair into Gumball, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" Naveen said, as he and Belle grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" Aladdin cried. "Let's get these passports out of here." Belle said, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" Minnie shouted, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Tiana got out of her chair, moved Belle's chair forward, and picked up Gumball, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." Tiana said, as she patted Gumball's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" Aladdin cried, as he separated Minnie and Daisy and clutched Minnie's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "She started it!" Minnie yelled. "She ate my pizza on purpose! She knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little bitch!" Naveen yelled, after wiping the spilled liquid from his pants. Minnie was alarmed to see her parents, her brothers, except Gumball, her sister, her pet rabbit, and her ex-parents mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Minnie." Tiana said. "Now you have done it." "Minnie, get upstairs! Right now!" Aladdin scolded. "Why?" Minnie asked angrily. "Minnie, you're nothing but a witch!" Bambi told her. "Shut up!" Minnie yelled. "Minnie, upstairs!" Tiana ordered. "That means no Warner Brothers movies for the rest of your life! And no "The King and I" forever!" "But Mother and Father, I love "The King and I"." Minnie said. "We do not care!" Proteus yelled. "Go to bed now! You're not going to the mall with Alice and Wendy Darling tomorrow!" Minnie became very angry. She glared angrily at Aladdin, Tiana, Daisy, Darwin, Bambi, Brer Rabbit, Naveen, and Belle and yelled, "You all are as evil as Pete!" She then went to her room in tears, crying and sobbing. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk